


Kagami Hiiro is a Bad Gamer

by Tempestuous



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Masturbation, Other, puppetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestuous/pseuds/Tempestuous
Summary: Hiiro's going out to do bugster things. Gets controlled. You know the score.





	Kagami Hiiro is a Bad Gamer

One needs only take one single look at Hiiro Kagami to know that he is a boy who has never so much as thought of a person in a sexual way, let alone actually lusting for them. He’s felt love, perhaps, but he’s never had an ache inside him, or a random boner at the worst of times. Maybe he’s rubbed one out when he felt distracted, but Hiiro is one stone-cold surgeon and that fact has never so much as bothered him in the slightest.

You could put it down to long hours of study and a completely impersonal attitude towards human anatomy. When you’ve trained to see humans as a machine to be pulled apart, rewired, then sewn back up, sometimes people just become pieces of flesh that complicate matters. Sometimes they complicate them far too much, and one such person who has bulled straight into Hiiro’s head of late is the most incompetent intern he’s ever seen.

Emu is, not to mince words, a nuisance.

A pain.

The single worst thing that has happened to Hiiro’s tranquil mind to date.

But in any case, Hiiro has more important things to consider then that most frustrating of interns, as a CR doctor and respected Kamen Rider. In the past few hours, a patient was found suffering from a previously unseen version of the Game Sickness that’s been… concerning. From a cursory examination with the CR equipment, it seems like she was a developer at GENM Corporation’s subsidiary H-game division, HENM, who had been working on the Gashat technology in their spare time. When she attempted to use their home-made device to create a Gashat, it also filled her with a healthy dose of Game Sickness and spawned a Bugster. Thankfully they got to the developer ahead of that unlicensed doctor though, as she handed over that unlabelled Gashat as fast as she could for some reason.

Naturally, Hiiro’s took the Gashat. He is the senior operative. There is no Gashat he cannot master, that is his firm belief. The developer seemed unsure of what game was loaded onto the Gashat however, as their memory seemed to be astonishingly vague about the actual incident. Commoners could sometimes be like that, he supposes. She’s been working on several titles, but she was somewhat sure it was _Bang Bang Nutting_ that had been loaded.

_Bang Bang Nutting_ (バンバンナッティング _Ban Ban Nattingu_ ) is a first-person shooting game where the protagonist plays as Dick Allcocks, the hero of a dark future where the mechanical succubus Revag has seduced all of humankind. Using your assortment of high-powered pleasure devices, you must pleasure your way through over twenty thrilling levels of nubile mecha-demons until a final conflict with Revag piloting her Orgasmotron cumship. It’s supposed to played with a virtual reality sleeve for “real pump-action reloading”, although Hiiro thinks his arm wouldn’t nearly fit in something that small.

At a guess, it’ll be super effective against the Bugster, although no sightings have been made of Revag anywhere. Emu’s discussions with the patient, about the only thing he seems to occasionally do well, yielded the information that Revag could attempt to stress the patient out by attacking some… symbol of justice?

Apparently the patient has a real passion for innocent heroes getting into sticky situations, as evidenced by the materials Poppy had quickly removed from his sight at the developer’s office. It’s nothing to concern himself about, in either case.

What heroes of justice exist nowadays though?

A judge of particular importance? A good-hearted politician? Perhaps a childhood idol from television? Any of these could draw in the Bugster like sweet honey, or a nice cream puff. Maybe a strawberry shortcake? He should get something as a treat when he gets back from this excision, definitely, so long as that intern doesn’t catch it first.

Speaking of which, that intern hadn’t even gone out looking when Hiiro left. He was still just quizzing the patient even more for clues, even though she kept staring at Hiiro when he observed. Did he have cream on his face? He rubs his cheek unconsciously, just to make sure.

Still, it’s a nice day even to Hiiro’s cold heart. The sun is shining warmly but not scorching, the air has a sweetness to it, and even Hiiro has a spring in his step as he wanders around the HENM building’s dingy back entrance. This was where the Bugster must have broken out of, and there’s any number of routes it could have gone. While buildings stack up around, there’s nobody about but him, and the breeze seems to have died down. Just him, a slightly twitching manhole cover, and a Bugster to find.

Hang on.

Hiiro’s keen analytical skills immediately set to work on the situation: There’s a mysterious black-clad figure crawling out of the ground, dripping orange fluid. Unfortunately they’re facing away, but it’s immediately obvious from their moist complexion, cape, and strange checkered latex-clothing that they can’t be human. Hiiro’s never seen a public health official in latex before in his life.

With no hesitation, Hiiro slams the Gamer Drive on. It’s go time.

Level 1 blasts over him in a wave of noise, filling him with glory.

Level 2 is a wash of fire and ice, making him feel alive.

As Hiiro pulls out the unlabelled Gashat, right as his thumb flies towards that activation switch, the Bugster turns and his heart skips a beat in the most unpleasant way possible. It’s _definitely_ not Revag over there, and as he realises it the Gashat rings out two words: _“Tentacle Quest!_ “

Ah.

Not the right Gashat.

Even more worrying, his body just isn’t moving now. His hand on the button, Hiiro is feeling surprisingly calm about his current paralysed state of affairs. It could just be a sudden attack of fear! He’ll recover in a second, throw away the Gashat, go back to DoReMiFa.

But on the other hand, that Bugster is starting to walk towards him with a heavy limp in its step with a heavy stream of orange fluid from under its cape. Superficially, it looks somewhat like a jester, but from the little they heard about Analbura they’re significantly… different. Tentacle Quest wasn’t supposed to be a finished game in the first place!

With a slimy voice, drips of congealed accent just sliding off of it, Analbura calls out:

“Hero! I see you’ve cum to confront me… but be assured, you shall not win!”

With a swirl and a spin, the cape comes flying off to reveal the source of those mysterious drips; emanating from Analbura’s back is a mass of light orange tentacles, gently pulsing with a regular beat to discharge that sticky fluid every so often. As the cape comes off, Hiiro feels a coldness on his arm as something starts slithering along it. What could it be?! He’s nowhere near the Bugster!

Straining his eyes, Hiiro can see a tentacle sliding out of the Gashat still held in a vice-grip by his paralysed hand, winding down his arm under his sleeve, coiling around his body with a wet grip. It’s like a silicon tendril, smooth with a slight pull, and seemingly coated in slick slime from top to bottom. Hiiro can barely suppress a shudder from disgust as it slips down his trouser leg, slithering under his pants in the process, but his professional instincts kick in. If it wanted to kill him, he’d be dead already, surely.

But what else could it want? That’s the burning question, in part answered by Analbura’s sudden hand gesture and cry of “TEAR!” that comes seconds from that thought. In a single ripple, that tentacle flexes off his body and blows his clothing clean apart. While Hiiro gasps from the cold, Analbura stops a few metres from him and smiles.

“Time to measure your abilities, hero… let’s see if you can stand the power of my Marionette Magic!”

He jerks his hand upwards, and Hiiro immediately swings himself into a formal stand, arms by his side and eye straight forwards. What’s happening? His body just… moved by itself, someone else sitting inside his skin and yanking his muscles in co-ordination.

“I think we’ll start off with… a little dance!”

A wave of the hand, and Hiiro feels his arms start to swing. It’s a sickening little jig he leads into, flailing limbs and jerking movements making an obscene waltz in the cold wind, blood rushing to his face with embarrassment. He can’t control his body at all, just gaze around as he jumps around the alley, hoping he’s still alone.

Suddenly, he freezes on the spot. One leg stretched forwards in a wide stance, arms behind his head, he’s totally exposed in every way. And, he realises with horror, he’s got a raging hardon.

What?! He’s the number one doctor in the world! The surgeon whose knife can cut anything! _Why_ would he have a boner from… this!

“Losing already, hero? I bet you want to show me something better, don’t you?” spits Analbura, his tentacles writhing in mirth as they enjoy the show.

With another twitch of his hand, Hiiro watches with horror as his left arm begins to curl around and down, hand opening to grasp his member firmly. Why… is he hard? It doesn’t make any sense why his body would react in such a way under this humiliation, this degrading puppetry orchestrated by that cackling monster! It’s just obscene!

With one pump, his foreskin pulls back and he shudders. It’s like touching gold with how bright the feeling is shining within him already, like someone had edged him for hours with how much feels pent up inside him just straining for the surface. The second pump leaves him wide-eyed and the pace only gets faster from there. He’s exposed totally in this cold wind just wanking himself off, grunting with each slide of his hand past his head, precum forcing slick noises to spurt out into the alley.

Each passing minute brings him closer, until four minutes in he feels the rising warmth from his sternum that heralds the white tide. With no option, it rises and consumes him.

Hiiro moans lowly as he comes, launching his seed onto the ground in two long spurts. His hand slows, starts milking every drop out, letting it run down his knuckles and drip away. Twitches in his hand bring tears as his hypersensitive dick is teased by this slow tugging. Breath slowly returns to him, just in time to hear those horrifying words as his hand picks up the pace once more:

“A pitiful show, hero! Better luck next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in limbo for so long. I might write more to it when I have the inspiration.


End file.
